DV-15 Interceptor
The DV-15 Interceptor is a fast patrol boat, designed for coastal patrol, and missions that require high speed interdiction in littoral waters. It is produced by Construction Mécanique de Normandie of France. The Interceptor DV-15 has been sold to the navies of Yemen, Qatar and the United Arab Emirates. Battlefield 4 |image = |health = |features = • Fast attack watercraft • Carries two PWCs for egress |armor = • Heavy (driver) • None (passengers) |passengers = • Driver • 2 gunners • 1 additional passenger (4 total) |weapon1 = • 25mm HE Autocannon • 30mm HEAT Autocannon • 25mm HE Burst Autocannon |damage1 = • 25 mm HE: 58 (Infantry, direct hit) 20–6 (Infantry, splash)• 30 mm HEAT: 100 (Infantry, direct hit) 25–6 (Infantry, splash)• 25 mm HE Burst: 33,5 (Infantry, direct hit) 8,5–6 (Infantry, splash) |reload1 = 3.6 sec. |rof1 = 400 RPM (25 mm and 30 mm) 1000 RPM (Burst Cannon) |fire1 = • Automatic (25mm Cannon, 30mm Cannon) • Eight-round burst (Burst Cannon) |ammo1 = • 30 (25mm Cannon) • 15 (30mm Cannon) • 32 (Burst Cannon) |weaponalt = • ATGM Launcher • Passive Radar • Laser Guided • TV Missile • Zuni Rockets |weapon23 = CS/LM12 minigun |weapon4 = Personal equipment |man = Medium |cam = • Thermal Camo • Paint |speed = 75 km/h (~ 40 knots) |counter = • IR Smoke • Active Protection • Smokescreen • Fire Extinguisher |used = People's Liberation Army Russian Ground Forces }} The DV-15 Interceptor is a patrol boat featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer In the campaign, a DV-15 is used by Tombstone squad to escape PLA forces aboard the USS Titan in order to reach the [[USS Valkyrie|USS Valkyrie]] during South China Sea. On the same level, hostiles attempt to intercept Tombstone's attack boat while pursuing the escaping Valkyrie and its unnamed destroyer escort. Gameplay-wise, the DV-15 used in South China Sea is armed with a 25mm Cannon (with infinite ammo and a bottomless magazine), a Guided Missile (which is capable of a one shot kill on a boat, unlike its multiplayer counterpart), and a Fire Extinguisher. During Singapore, a Chinese-controlled DV-15 patrols the shore close to where Tombstone and Anvil 2 land. The player cannot order it to be targeted by Anvil 2, however. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it appears on all maps that feature naval combat. It appears as the Chinese and Russian equivalents of the American RCB-90. The DV-15 has a wide variety of weapons at its disposal, ranging from anti-vehicle and personnel weapons. Its main weapons are the primary turret and, a missile general-purpose missile. Its main job is securing naval dominance on a map (or in cases simply have a better advantage over small areas of the map near water). The DV-15's main cannon is a high-powered machine gun capable of firing 25mm, 30mm and a special burst cannon. The 25mm is the default weapon until the others are unlocked, doing the least amount of damage but having more rounds. It has more rounds than the 30mm, but has a smaller blast radius, making it better for anti-personnel work. The 30mm does more damage then the 25mm, but has half the magazine size, though this can be alleviated via the Belt Feed. The 30mm is much more potent against land vehicles than the 25mm, such as MBTs. The burst cannon is the last unlock, firing eight rounds per burst out of a thirty-two round magazine, and works as a AA gun, capable of inflicting heavy damage on Helicopters and jets. It also has the least bullet drop of the three, and can work well against light targets like RHIB boats or jet skis, though it does the least damage towards heavy armored vehicles and PT boats. When combined with Passive Radar, it can function similarly to an anti-air system, but is left vulnerable to ground based missiles and one on one fights against land vehicles. The secondary specializations for the Attack Boats are rockets and missiles -- either ground missiles or anti-air missiles. The first is the TOW Missile which functions similar to the anti-vehicle emplacements: a player must guide the TOW missile to the target. The second unlock is the Passive Radar which functions like the SA-18, which a player must keep locked onto a target until the missiles hit. The third unlock is the Laser Guided missile, functioning similar to the FGM-148 Javelin launcher, in which a player must keep lock onto a target until the missiles hit. Additionally, as with several other missiles, if a target is laser designated, the missile will do more damage to the target and air targets that are designated can be locked on. Zuni Rockets are also available to the player, functioning in a similar manner to the counterparts on other vehicles. The last unlock is the TV Missile, which a player launched a missile and is controlled directly by the player. It does a lot of damage to vehicles, and will also circumvent the active protection countermeasure. Additionally, TV missiles have a long range, making them potentially more precise than non-guided missiles and rockets. There are a number of available countermeasures. IR Smoke deflects missile lock-ons. Smoke Screen decreases chances of critical hits. Extinguisher can be used to quickly negate the "bleed-out" damage of a vehicle. Active Protection protects from incoming missile and rocket fire. Similarly, there are a number of optics available to the player. Zoom helps at long range for precise aiming over a long distance. Thermal makes the screen black and white, all "heated objects" are in black and white and players show up in white in black grounds, useful in cases where enemies are in foliage. IRNV scope function similar to thermal but makes the screen green for cold objects and orange/yellow for heated objects. The two gunners have one CS/LM12 apiece. The DV-15 can carry four players including the pilot. The fourth seat passenger has access to their personal equipment, and has full 360° view. Passengers with a Repair Tool can also repair the boat while underway. The DV-15 is much easier to repair than its counterpart, the RCB, putting it at a disadvantage in open combat. Non-passengers can also repair (or sabotage) the craft from the waterline. Aside from the pilot, the crew are completely exposed, and can very easily be killed by explosions striking the rear of the boat, or conventional small arms fire. There are also two Jetskis on the back of the DV-15, which can be used by its crew as an escape vehicle in case the DV-15 is close to getting destroyed. A maximum of two Jetskis can be deployed (though if one of the two jet skis are destroyed, a new one will spawn). Comparison Compared to the RCB-90, while sharing the same statistical performance, the DV-15 has some slight advantages. Each of the CS/LM12 miniguns has a rotation range of approximately 260°, compared to ~160° on the RCB. The DV-15 has a lower profile, and the passengers are slightly better protected. It is also much easier to repair from inside the vehicle. Gallery Bf4 DV15.jpg|The DV-15 on the customize screen. Category:Naval Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4